


Rest In Pieces, Mighty Fourth Wall

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Weiss discovers a series of writing prompts from beyond the fourth wall. Here's how the team reacted to them.





	Rest In Pieces, Mighty Fourth Wall

### Rest In Pieces, Mighty Fourth Wall

"What manner of devilry _is_ this?"

The question drew the attention of Ruby, Blake and Yang from their study-induced slumber in their Atlas Academy dorm, no doubt due to the piercing tone that accompanied it.

"Weiss?", Ruby asked first as she rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes, "what's going on?"

Weiss stood up from her computer and pointed at the screen accusingly.

"_This_ is what's going on."

Yang and Ruby jumped down from their bunk beds, while Blake picked her head up from the desk she'd been working at earlier. Taking in the scene, Blake was the first to notice something.

"You use Reddit?!", she asked incredulously.

"Let's be real; who _doesn't_ use Reddit?", Yang blurted out.

"_I_ don't," Weiss tersely ground out. "I stumbled upon this site because I tried clicking on something else and the mouse didn't work correctly."

"And why's that a bad thing?"

"_Because_, Yang, there's a group of people who spend their days writing things about us!", Weiss snarled. "Can't you see it on the screen?"

"Writing Prompt Wednesdays", Blake read off the screen. "What prompts are they working with next?"

"There's a poll for next week's thing below," Ruby helpfully noted.

Yang reached over and clicked the link, and they soon discovered the list.

  * Ozpin sighed as he laid down his cane. "I'm sorry", he said. "I lied."

"Typical," Weiss bluntly groused.

"Well, that could be a dramatic prompt," Blake said, "or it could be the ending to a comedy short. Who's to say?"

"We'd have to wait if that gets voted ahead of the others," Ruby noted.

"Wait, we can _vote_ for these?!", Yang exclaimed.

"Let's finish reading the other prompts before making a decision," Blake suggested.

"Fair call," Yang relented.

  * Ruby confesses her love for Pyrrha—after the Fall of Beacon.

"_What?!"_, Weiss yelped.

"_Moving_ on," Ruby icily resolved.

  * Team RNJR has to speak with one other person in Argus before going to Haven Academy: Mrs. Nikos.

"... Crapbaskets. I _just knew_ we forgot to do _something_," Ruby muttered under her breath.

  * Another fictional immortal finds their way to Remnant post God of Darkness snap.

"It'd be pretty funny if Doctor Who showed up and took Salem with him," Blake chuckled.

Weiss and Yang both corpsed at the ridiculous idea. "Now you've got me imagining an old-fashioned phone booth materialising below her as she jumps towards the Grimm Pools, making her faceplant on the door before a man in a ridiculous scarf opens it up," the former croaked between laughs.

"Jinn would've had a field day showing us that," Ruby noted with a small giggle. "Anyway, what's next?"

  * Monsters Inc. AU where Yang is the top scarer and Weiss is her assistant and best friend. Baby Adrian is the kid who stumbles into Monster World.

This one was met with uproarious laughter from all four of the girls this time.

"I bet Jaune would _love_ that suggestion," Yang wheezed between laughs. "Adding this to the voting list."

"Maybe he should write that himself," Weiss admitted with a chuckle.

  * How an OTP becomes an OT3.

"It's so simple," Yang admitted. "Sun learns to share."

Weiss spat out her coffee, and both Blake and Ruby were in stunned silence - the former blushing _furiously_ as the latter paled at the implications.

  * The year is 2283 and the United Systems of America have discovered Oil on Remnant.

"That doesn't make any sense," Blake bluntly stated.

"I know, right; what even _is_ oil?", Ruby agreed.

"What even _is_ America?", Weiss rhetorically enquired as she scrolled down.

  * Beacon Academy is notably lacking in student clubs, and a group of students make an attempt to change that.

"Well of _course_ it's lacking in student clubs," Yang sardonically stated. "Mainly because it's lacking in students to start with."

"True," the other chorused.

  * Neptune and Weiss' first date. With R_BY/SSS/JNPR spying.

"You know what they say Weiss," Yang teased; "What happens in Vacuo, stays in _OW!"_

"Whoops," a furiously blushing Weiss said with absolutely zero pathos, while Yang clutched her now swollen foot.

  * A RWBY character of your choice gets a conversation with another non-RWBY character with the same Voice Actor (English or Japanese)

"Do these people think we live in a different world or something?!", Weiss asked with evident confusion.

"Or in a show or cartoon?"

"Come on, Ruby; _that's_ ridiculous," Blake dismissed.

"More so than our own lives at this point," Yang agreed.

  * A day in the life of Tyrian Callows's secret day job, being the world's creepiest psychiatrist.

"How the hell would _that_ work?!", Weiss exclaimed.

"Maybe by behaving like he usually does," Ruby theorised uncertainly, "he could scare people off drug addiction or something by being a living warning against it."

"Maybe," Yang replied, "or he could run a support group for amputees."

"True," Ruby conceded. "What's the next one?"

  * RWBY except it's Sentai!

"Hell yes!", Ruby and Yang yelled in unison.

"_Automatic no_," Weiss and Blake bluntly replied.

  * Ciel's daily routine and how she deals (or can't deal) now that Penny isn't a part of it any more.

"Nope," Ruby bluntly put it.

  * Penny talks Ruby through performing basic maintenance on her.

"Double nope."

  * After Pyrrha dies she ends up in the Halls of Valor from World of Warcraft.

"Light's Hope Chapel would've been a better fit."

Three heads turned to Weiss, who threw her hands up in the air.

"Am I the only one who actually _plays_ WoW anymore?!", she groused.

"Get on Fortnite for a change," Yang advised.

"I have _standards,_ thank you very little," Weiss rebutted sharply.

  * A day in the life of a doctor who specializes in treating Faunus animal parts.

"Imagine him dealing with Tyrian after I sliced his tail in two," Ruby chuckled.

"Maybe he could consult himself over the mess," Yang said before cracking up into laughter again.

"There's so many personalities within him," Weiss noted, "maybe he could find one we all like."

That was too much for Blake and Yang, who both fell about laughing again. It wasn't long before Ruby and Weiss joined them in mirth.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this one. And with any luck, you'll see one of these expanded on from me next week.**


End file.
